Chocolate
by Reky
Summary: Chocolate. Nove letras, quatro sílabas. Somente essa palavra poderia fazer a boca de Hermione salivar. No entanto, ela não poderia imaginar que o mesmo se passava com Draco Malfoy. Completa.


**Chocolate**

Hermione parou por um momento seu percurso, com a mochila e os livros pesando nos ombros e braços, e farejou o ar. Um cheiro adocicado e saudoso invadiu suas narinas e ela respirou profundamente, tentando manter o aroma na memória.

Cheirava a chocolate.

Arrumou a mochila nos ombros, pondo o cabelo para trás. Tão rapidamente quanto surgira, o cheiro desapareceu e, como que por encanto, a grifinória voltou ao caminho que antes fazia, ainda com a boca salivando de desejo.

Alguns dias se passaram desde então. Hermione, conforme os professores passavam tarefas enormes para o decorrer da semana, rapidamente se esqueceu do ocorrido... No entanto, no dia de sua ronda, o cheiro tornou a atormentá-la.

Ela parou no meio do corredor escuro e sombrio, sentindo novamente aquele aroma enlouquecê-la. Filha de dentistas, quanto criança Hermione tinha raras oportunidades de saborear doces. Nessas ocasiões, lembrava-se de sentir seus olhos brilharem e de o coração bater descompassadamente, enquanto seu pai lhe estendia a barra de chocolate com cara de desgosto. Sua mãe se retorcia em desespero quando a filha, sempre comportada, aparecia com o rosto completamente lambuzado em marrom.

— Céus! — Ela gemia, enquanto limpava o rosto de Hermione. — Por Deus, espero que ninguém ofereça uma barra de chocolate para essa menina fora de casa...!

Mas a garotinha apenas resmungava, contrariada, e balançava a cabeça quando a mãe se dirigia a ela. Depois disso, sempre que surgia uma oportunidade, Hermione comprava as amadas barras na cantina da escola trouxa que freqüentava e se escondia no banheiro feminino, onde se deliciava.

Senhor e Senhora Granger, porém, após notarem o súbito aumento de peso da filha e de suas esquivas quanto ao assunto _chocolate_, cortaram sua mesada e iniciaram um rigoroso e saudável regime para ela.

— Não quero _isso_. — A menina falava, fazendo careta para o prato cheiro de verduras à sua frente. — Quero chocolate. — Ao que os pais reviravam os olhos.

Hermione acreditava que esse foi o único trabalho que deu aos pais em todos os seus quinze anos de vida. Afinal, fora um sacrifício fazer a menina começar a comer que nem gente, como dizia sua mãe.

Porém, graças ao seu vício de infância, hoje Hermione simplesmente não pôde — ou não queria — ignorar o cheiro adocicado que exalava de não-sei-de-onde. Fazia _anos _que não punha uma barra na boca. Nem umazinha... E isso era torturante!

— Não. — A senhora Granger grunhiu, pegando o chocolate das mãos de uma Hermione de doze anos. — Quer voltar a ser como antes, querida? Está tão bem agora!

— Mas, mãe! — A garota fez birra, os olhos brilhando de desespero ao ver a barra balançar entre os dedos da mais velha. — É só _uma!_

— Nada disso. — O coração de Hermione pareceu parar. A mãe jogara seu precioso chocolate no lixo mais próximo. — Isso é como uma droga para você, Hermione. Se você começar, não conseguirá mais parar. — Ela se aproximou da filha e acariciou seus cabelos cheios. — Entenda, querida... É para o seu bem.

A partir desse momento, Hermione praticamente se obrigou a não comer mais chocolate, chegando à beira do desespero quando via Rony ou Harry comerem aquela coisa saborosa... Cheia de açúcar... Deliciosa...

— Quer um pedaço, Mione?

A grifinória se recompôs no assento do trem assim que ouviu a voz de Rony. Olhou-o como se fosse louco e, de seus olhos azuis, sua atenção foi — involuntariamente? — ao retângulo marrom nas mãos do garoto. Sentiu seus olhos brilharem e lambeu o beiço. Infelizmente, o amigo percebeu seu desejo e estendeu-lhe a barra.

— Quer?

Hermione quase pegou a barra. _Quase_. Suas mãos até se levantaram para tocar aquela textura lisa... Seu nariz sentindo aquele cheiro tão próximo... Como recusar uma proposta tão tentadora?

_Quer voltar a ser como antes?_

A voz acusatória de sua mãe a tirou se seus devaneios, com o chocolate a meio caminho da boca. A garota corou e o devolveu a Rony, saindo da cabine para respirar um ar fresco e que não exalasse chocolate. Mas ainda pôde ouvir um Rony exasperado grunhir:

— Que há de errado em um _chocolate_?

A Hermione de hoje riu involuntariamente ao lembrar-se da ocasião, apontando a varinha com a ponta levemente iluminada para a parte de trás de uma coluna. Já se passaram quinze minutos desde que começara sua busca e o cheiro parecia mais forte, mas até o momento, nada de chocolate. Ela já havia percorrido corredores e corredores e quase desistia quando viu uma luz mais adiante. Apagou a luz da própria varinha e correu na direção iluminada.

Ajoelhado no chão, com os cabelos levemente bagunçados e o rosto lambuzado de chocolate, estava Draco Malfoy. Ao seu lado, as embalagens de uma conhecida marca trouxa de chocolates, a preferida de Hermione.

— Granger! — O louro deu um salto, segurando barras e barras de chocolate contra o peito. — Que faz aqui? — Ele praticamente berrou, olhando para os lados com certo desespero.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha, tentando conter a incrível vontade de lamber o rosto de Malfoy... Mas só por causa do chocolate, viu?

— O certo seria: que _você _faz aqui, Malfoy. — Deu uma pausa, só para acrescentar, sarcástica. — E com barras de chocolate _trouxa_, por acaso. Que surpresa...!

Certo. Hermione apertou as mãos, sentindo as unhas cravarem nas palmas. Aquele chocolate no rosto de Malfoy estava, certamente, incomodando-a, assim como as barras em seus braços. Céus! Era o _Malfoy _e ele estava comendo _seu _chocolate preferido, raios que o partam!

O garoto a olhou, desesperado. Certamente, ele esperava que ela não reconhecesse as embalagens que segurava. Ledo engano, meu caro. Os olhos de Hermione chisparam — impossível não reconhecer a inconfundível embalagem vermelho-berrante.

Ali estava a oportunidade perfeita.

Sorrindo feito maníaca, ela se aproximou do sonserino, interiormente rezando para que ele aceitasse sua proposta.

— Não se preocupe, eu não contarei a ninguém. — Malfoy obviamente relaxou. Hermione sorriu mais ainda. — Mas você terá de me dar algumas.

Draco gemeu, apertando mais as barras e a olhando, furioso. Por fim, mas ainda relutante, ele lhe estendeu algumas barras, as quais Hermione prontamente pegou e abriu a primeira, jogando-se no chão. Mais feliz, impossível.

— Ahm... Que saudades! — Ela gemeu, sentindo aquele gosto único em sua boca. — Céus, como agüentei tanto tempo...?

O louro se sentou a sua frente, abrindo outra barra. Comeu tão rápido que Hermione até se assustou quando o viu abrindo outra embalagem. Riu.

— É viciante, não?

Ele balançou a cabeça. O contrário de Rony, Draco tinha a decência de manter a boca fechada quando comia.

— Certamente. Descobri essas coisinhas malditas nas férias e acabei... Apegando-me. Mas quando descobri que eram trouxas, bem... — Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, incomodado. — Já era tarde demais.

Hermione gargalhou.

— Viu? Até os trouxas têm qualidades!

A partir daquele dia, Hermione e Draco começaram a se encontrar toda noite naquele lugar, dividindo barras de chocolate, conversando sobre invenções trouxas (ele admitira que os trouxas tinham _alguma _inteligência) ou simplesmente saboreando o chocolate. Com o tempo,porém, após quase dois meses, os súbitos ímpetos de Hermione lamber o rosto do garoto, passaram não somente a ser por causa do chocolate em si...

Mas isso continua sendo segredo...

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Escrevi esta Fic entre 2007/2008, em alguma das férias escolares. Ela estava originalmente em um caderno beeeem antigo e somente agora eu fui passá-la para o computador. Espero que tenham gostado dela e que não se importem pela pouca participação do Draco! (:

Reviews são bem aceitas, com certeza! E, definitivamente, farão uma autora obcecada por Chocolate e Draco&Hermione completamente feliz! *-*

Beijos,

Reky. — 23/07/2010.


End file.
